el dia que encarcelaron a sirius black
by sirius-x q yo lo valgo-black
Summary: ONESHOT:sirius descubre los cuerpos de sus amigos muertos y encuentra a Harry,pero hagrid y un misterioso personaje le explican q se lo tienen q yevar para protwegerlo:sirius aprovecha para cazar a peter petigrew. el sumary es un asco,la historia es mejor


hola a todos,este es mi primer fic de harry potter,zasi que no me mateis si ni sale mu bien y dejar rr devez en cuando para hacer feliz a este fan ok?

con este fic doy comienzo a una serie de fics de una saga que me gusta llamar:" mundo paralelo de harry potter con mucho parecido con el original pero con muchas mas diferencias" o abrebiando: MPHPCMPCOPCMMD (ahora vas y lo cascas).

Espero q hos guste y disfruteis .

le dedico este fic a : Saturno,a mi amigo Sergio,y a mi hermana Airam Liliam Lupin,de no ser x eyos yo noestaria escribiendo esto.

sin mas preambulos , os dejo con el disclaimer y la historia,en este caso un ONE SHOT.

-**disclaimer**:no soy jk rowling,por que de primeras,soy un hombre.y ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen,salvo alguno q otro q aparezca y q no os suene.

_**·historia 1: "el dia que encarcelaron a Sirius Black"**_

-No puede ser,esto es solo una mala pesadilla.

Eso hera lo que decia Sirius Black al ver el estado de la mansion de los Potter en el Valle de Godric:la casa estaba derruida,hecha cenizas delante de sus ojos,la gran masion, en la que estubo viviendo desde los 16 años,hasta hacia apenas 2 semanas,donde habia pasado los mejores veranos de su vida,junto con sus amigos,ya no existia.

Sirius comenzo a mover escombros rapidamente,tenia q ver con sus ojos el motivo por el q se havia aparecido alli con su moto a los 2 segundos de recibir el mensaje de Dumbledore.

De repente dejo de apartar los escombro,y se puso a llorar ,abrazando el cuerpo de su amigo ,de su hermano.El cuerpo de un hombre alto,delgado,con el pelo negro y desordenado,los ojos color marron avellana y unas gafas,que en ese momento tenian el cristal roto:el cuerpo de James Anderw Potter estaba hai,sin vida,con los ojos abiertos,y una mirada de terror que Sirius no se imaino ver nunca en el rostro de su amigo.

Dejo el cuerpo de James en el suelo,cerrandole los ojos,y siguio mobiendo escombros,tenia q encontrar a las otras 2 personas q vivian en esa casa.Dejo de mober los escombros de la planta bajay decidio subir por las escaleras semiderruidas hasta la segunda planta,no sabia por que ,pero algo le impulsaba a dirigirse al primer cuarto de la segunda planta: el cuarto de su ahijado.

abrio la puerta,y se sorprendio de lo que vio alli,el cuarto estaba en perfectas condiciones,como si nada hubiese pasado hai,pero habia pasado.entro en la habitacion y nada mas entrar se topo de lleno con el cuerpo de una mujer pelirroja,con el pelo que le llegaba a media espalda,tambien tenia los ojos abiertos,unos grandes y hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda q miraban con suplica,su rostro,perfecto,estaba totalmente mojado y contorsionado,habia estado llorando:Lili Potter havia muerto llorando.

Sirius no podia seguir obserbando ese cuerpo,aun le quedava alguien por encontrar,un tercer cadaver,el cadaver de un bebe.

De repente noto algo que tiraba de su pantalos,bajo la vista y bio una pqueña manita que le agarraba,hera la manita de un bebe,que en ese momento estaba con un gran cierbo de peluche en la mano,su pelo hera negro como el de james,y sus ojos heran identicos a los de lili,no habia duda,hera u ahijado,Harry.

sirius se arrodillo llorando,a cojer al niño del suelo,se puso a llorar cuando tubo al niño en sus brazos,no de tristeza,si no de felicidad,de poder ver a su ahijado alli con vida.Abrazo al niñño y le hecho una ojeada,para comprobar que no se equibocaba,que no hera un espejismo,ese hera Harry,Y estaba alli con vida.observo al niño bastante tiempo,y se percato de que el niño tenia una herida en la frente,una herida con forma de rayo,que habia dejado de sangrar,intento curar la herida al niño,pero no pudo hacerlo,eso corroboraba lo que Dumbledore le habia dicho en su carta,el señor tenebroso habia muerto,habia sido derrotado por un niño de apenas un año de vida,pero acambio de la paz,sus amigos habian muerto,y su ahijado habia sido marcado de porvida.

decidio bajar al piso de abajo,con el niño,tenia que ponerlo asalbo,y una vez le hubiese dejado en un lugar seguro,iria a por el verdadero responsable de la muerte de sus amigos: el guardian secreto de los Potter,unido a ellos por el encantamiento Fidelio, Peter Pettigrew.

cuando estba apunto de arrancar su moto y irse a dejar a harry en su casa ,algo llamo su atencion,con la barita en ristre,empezo a buscar en la oscuridad de la noche,con el niño en sus brazos.

-¿quien esta hai? identificate.

-tranquilo sirius,somos Hagrid y yo.

de entre las sombras aparecieron 2 cuerpos,uno grande , muy grande,hera un hombre con una espesa barba q le llegaba a mitad del pecho y de cabellos negros,sus manos heran como tapas de cubos de baura,ese hombre hera Rubeus Hagrid,guardabosques y guardian de las llaves y terrenos de Hoghwarts.

el otro cuerpo hera el de un hombre alto,un poco gordito,pero no mucho,tenia un gran atractivo,aun que su forma no hera perfecta,tenia el pelo negro como la noche cerrada,perfectamente peinado con la raya en el centro,unas gafas cuadradas rodeaban sus ojos, y una perilla negra le aornaba la cara,dandole un aire mas adulto de lo que por si aparentaba,es hombre hera Asthar Angelus Potter,el primo pequeño de James.

-¿que haceis aqui vosotros dos?-pregunto Sirius

-Hwmos venido por orden de Dumbledore sirius-dijo Hagrid-hemos venido a recojer a Harry,nos lo llevamos.

-¿como que os lo llevais?

-Si sirius-dijo estavez asthar-dumbledore nos a pedido,que le yevemos a Harry hasta el numero 4 de Privet Drive,a la casa de sus tios maternos.

-¿a la casa de esos muggles?espera un momento,por que no me puedo encargar del niño

-Por que antes de morir,y gracias al sacrificio de mi prima,Harry tiene una de las mayores protecciones magicas de toda la magia,pero para que se active , deve ir a vivir con sus tios maternos.

-Yo no estoy deacuerdo con esto sirius,sabes que soy el primero que odia a los dursley,pero son ordenes de Dumbledore,hemos quedado con el dentro de una hora ,asique ,por favor,entreganos al niño.

sirius bajo la vista,Harry se havia quedado dormido,apretando su peluche del ciervo con su manita.

-Tranquilo harry,no dejare que este mucho tiempo con los dursley-le dijo sirius al dormido harry-encuanto haya solucionadounos asuntos pendientes ,ire a por ti.

sirius,demasiado triste por separarse del niño,se lo entrego a hagrid

-tomad,cojed mi moto,yegareis antes con eya desde aqui,si Dumbledore quere que os reunais con el alli,habra puesto un sistema antiaparicion en la zona.

-gracias Sirius-dijo hagrid-pero,¿no bienes con nosotros?

-no,debo solucionar un asunto pendiente con un biejo amigo,tened cuidado bale?

tras eso ,sirius hecho a correr hacia la ciudad que havia bajando la colina,si no se equivocaba,el estaria alli en estos momentos.

-Hagrid-dijo Asthar-ve tu a reunirte con Dumbledore,yo voy a seguir a sirius,si lo que los espiritus me dijeron es verdad,es posible que no volvamos a ver a Sirius Black.

-De acuerdo,pero ten cuidado-dijo hagridmientras daba al contacto en la moto,acto seguido,puso rumbo hacia el sur con la moto de siriu,y en el lugar donde habia estado antes asthar,ahora habia un gran lobo negro que hecho a correr en la direccion donde sirius black habia ido.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-despues de media hora corriendo colina abajo,sirius localizo ,justo a la entrada del pueblo,el Silve galeon,el local que frecuentaba la persona que estaba buscando,y si confiaba en su instinto,y en la estupided de esa persona,estaia en ese sitio en ese momento.

entro en el local,y tras hechar uan rapida ojeada...Bingo,Peter Petigrew estaba en la mesa del fondo,bebiendo un bloodimary.

-celebrando la muerte de lili y james,maldito traidor hijo de puta-grito sirius en ese momento.

De repente,la carade petigrew cambio de la mas alta felicidad,al gran terror q le inspiraba en ese momentosirius black

-BOMBARDA-grito petigriw en ese momento apuntando a sirius,el cual equibo haciendo que el echizo diese contra la puerta del local,cuando sirius bolvio a fijar su atencion en peter,este habia salido corriendo por la puerta trasera del loca,sirius,se encamino a seguirle rapidamenter.

no tardo mucho en dar con el,se habia metido en un callejon donde se habia quedado atrapado,sin salida,y a merced de sirius.

-no vas a escapar peter,estas sin salida,aqui y ahora,vas a sufrir el mismo destino que James y Lili.

-tu no lo entiendes sirius,tube que hacerlo,el señor oscuro me amenazo con matarme.

-no te creo petigrew,sabia que heras capz de vender a tu madre por un bloodimaryu,pero q entregarias la vida de tus amigos a las 2 horas de realizar el hechizo Fidelio,heres lo mas rastrero q hay pet.

- y q vas a hacer sirius,vas a matarme,no cro q lo hagas,nunca fuistwe capaz ni siquiera de matar a un mortifago cuando lo tenias enfrente.

-y tu con tal de seguir con tu tapadera,los matabas sin miramientos.

-ese hera el deseo del señor oscuro.

-y dime una cosa pet,por que lo has hecho?

-¿q por q lo e hecho?muy sencillo,por poder,por poder suficiente para ser mas fuerte q tu o q james o remus,para dejar de ser devil,y lo e dejado de ser,te lo demostrare:CRUCCIO

-PROTEGO.

el echizo de peter reboto en el protego de sirius y se lo devolvio,haciendo q el efcto del echizo le diese a el.

- este es el poder qw te prometio voldemort peter?,sigues siendo devil,pero heras nuestro amigo,confiabamos en ti.

-callate,callate,callate,AVADA KEDABRA

la maldicion paso rozando a sirius y impacto en una parez,haciendo q explotase la tuberia del gas de esa parez y explotando y destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

la onda derribo a sirius,q callo al suelo mareado,al levantarse,se encontro con un munton de cuerpos de inocentes a su alrededor,muertos,devido a la explosion de la parez,petigrew habia desaparecido,pero sirius vio en el suelo un charco de sangre en la parte donde antes havia estado peter,y un dedo en ese charco.

- amuerto,ja,ja,JAJAJAJAJAJAJA,A MUERTO,PETIGREW A MUERTO,JAJAJAJAJAJA,SU HECHIZO LE A MATADO,JAJAJAJA,OS E VENGADO CHICOSJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA.

Sirius reia como un loco,estaba tan euforico q nisiquiera se percato de que havianaparecido barty crouch y los aurores.

-DETENEDLE-dijo crouch-sirius black,se te acusa del asewsinato de peter petegrew y de 13 mugles en el valle de godric esta noche,se te llevara a Azkaban ahora mismo,donde permaneceras alli hasta el dia de tu muerte.tienes algo q decir.

Sirius seguia riendo cuando le apresaron,estaba como loco,decia a pleno pulmon q havia muerto,q petigrew havia muerto,q los potter podian descansar en paz.Esa misma noche le encerraron en azkaban,pero lo q no sabia ,es que alguien ,desde las sombras,habia visto lo que sucedia.

_¿por q no lo has ayudado asthar?_

-por que si le hubiera ayudado,lo que baticinasteis hubiera ocurrido de verdad,si ubiera ayudado a sirius black,hubiese matado a petigrew de verdad,y lo habrian sentenciado al beso,asi,encarcelado,solamente habra que esperar a q el resto de buestras batificaciones se cumplan.

_entiendo,¿quieres q aga algo mas?_

_-_no,puedes retirarte.

_y ¿q vas a hacer ahora?_

-encontrar la manera de q james y lili buelvan,pero para eso,tendre q esconderme,tanto tu como yo sabemos q voldemort anda por ai,y que necesitaremos la ayuda de lili y james para derrotarlo,me retirare a un lugar seguro,pero antes,tengo que hacer algo,ahora retirate.

el espectro que se encontraba detras de asthar se desvanecio,y asthar se convirtio en lobo y puso rumbo oeste.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius estaba en su celda de azkaban,solo,hacia ya 4 horas que estaba hai,solo,le habian encerrado x elñ asesinato de pet.

se asomo a la ventana de su zelda,y vio algo que le pertirbo,un lobo negro,estaba hai en esa isla,observando a sirius,que cerro un momento los ojos y cuando los abrio,el lobo no estaba,se bolteo para tumbarse en el camastro,y entonces vio,el peluche de Harry,el cierbo de peluche,entonces comprendio quien hera ese lobo,y el regalo q le habia llevado,le habia llevado la esperanza de q saldria de allia algun dia.

**Fin**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Q tal,os a gustado,os e dejado con intriga¿quien es ese asthar?¿por q puede comunicarse con los espiritus?ayudara en algo a harry en un futuro?

todo eso lo sabreis en la proxima historia,la cual esta ya en curso ypodreis disfutar apartir de febrero,hasta entonces,espero que os guste este ONE SHOT introductorio,

hasta la proxima,de parte de : sirius -x q yo lo valgo-black


End file.
